Dirty Little Secret
by Scarlett O'Hara1992
Summary: What if Bella isn't satisfied with Edward? What if she is desired by more than one vampire? Jasper/Bella/Carlisle ONE BIG JUICY LEMON! A gift for Jasper's-Darlin' AFTER SUCH AMAZING FEEDBACK I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE IT A FULL STORY :
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight character, just this plot.**

**This is a gift for Jasper's-Darlin' who provided me with the idea of a Jasper/Bella/Carlisle threesome.**

**Enjoy!**

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, "I sang as I sat at Edward's desk studying Romeo and Juliet.

"I wouldn't mind being your dirty little secret." I screamed at the intrusion. I jumped up and spun round to be faced with a grinning Jasper leaning against the door frame.

"Jasper," I whispered, "I thought everyone went hunting." His eyes burned my skin as his gaze traversed my legs, up my chest and finally stopping at my eyes. The fire that was blazing in his eyes caused my panties to dampen. He sniffed the air and his smile grew bigger.

"I finished early." In the blink of an eye he was stood in front of me. "Bella," he whispered before crashing his lips on to mine. The feeling of cold marble pressing against my mouth was completely forgotten as his tongue plunged into my waiting mouth to begin the battle for dominance. I felt a cold, hard wall pressing against my back as Jasper leaned into my frame and I felt his arousal throbbing against my stomach. In that moment, Edward was completely forgotten. Jasper clawed at my top, ripping from my body before proceeding to tear away my jeans. It didn't take long before my panties and bra join the pile of discarded fabric. For the first time in my life I was stood completely naked in front of a man that wasn't my father. I was so busy trying to cover myself to notice that Jasper had removed all of his clothes. He pulled my hands away from covering my breasts and hot core. "Don't ever cover yourself up, Bella. You are beautiful," he expressed, his Southern drawl making his words sound like honey causing me to moan. His cold arms caressed my sides before grabbing the back of my thighs and wrapping my legs around his waist before carrying me to the bed. His muscular body pressed me into the mattress as his fingers slid over my skin with feather light caresses.

"Jasper…" I moaned as his fingers reached my core. His cold fingers seemed to work magic as one finger plunged into my dripping entrance. His finger thrust in and out again and again and again causing a ball of fire to build up in my stomach. Each thrust and groan increasing the intensity of the flames. My eyes slammed shut in euphoria as I felt Jasper's tongue slide up my folds tasting my sweet juices.

"Bella, I need you… now." he whispered against my skin. I nodded, all of the sexual frustration towards Edward was about to be released. I felt Jasper's rock hard member teasing my entrance. "I'll go slowly." He gradually pushed his way into my tight entrance pausing when he reached my barrier. He pressed a kiss to my stomach and caressed my sides as he broke through my innocence. That was when I felt a third hand stroke my cheek. My eyes flew open to come face to face with Carlisle's butterscotch eyes staring intently down at me.

"Carlisle?" I whispered unbelieving.

"You smell divine, Bella." His thumb slowly traced the outline of my bottom lip before his fingers slid down my neck, coming to a stop at my heaving chest. He took my pebbled nipple in between his thumb and forefinger before pinching it, his other hand had risen to take care of my left neglected breast as he kneaded it in his left hand. I felt Jasper set a slow rhythm, his cold member reducing the pain to a dull ache. He picked up the pace, the flames threatening to engulf me. My hands stroked Carlisle's legs trying to reach his manhood to find that his left hand had let go of my breast and had released his throbbing erection from its cotton prison and was slowly rubbing it. I moved his hand out of the way as I tugged on his arousal pulling it towards my mouth. His coolness dipped into my mouth as I lavished it with my tongue. His salty male liquid mixed with my saliva, the taste making me illicit a moan. I heard the tearing of fabric and looked to see that Carlisle was now naked. His well toned body making me feel subconscious about my plain exterior, but I was then distracted by Jasper's erratic thrusts. He drilled into causing me to groan the vibrations bringing Carlisle to his end as his cool seed sprayed into my mouth having no choice but to swallow. Carlisle groaned at such an erotic displayed before removing himself from my mouth.

"That was so hot, Bella." moaned Carlisle. Jasper continued to ram into my wet centre bringing me closer and closer to my climax. The fire built up and up until Jasper filled me completely thrusting against my g-spot releasing the fire that push me over the edge, throwing me into euphoria.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Jasper shouted as I felt his cold liquid fill my centre cooling the fire in between my legs. I felt Jasper pull himself out of me and fall onto the bed next to me.

I didn't even know I'd been moved until I felt Carlisle fill me with his aching shaft. I was on my hands and knees with Carlisle kneeling on the bed behind me, his hands flicking my sensitive nub. The bed beside me lifted as Jasper sprung up off the bed and stood in front of me, his pulsing erection pointing in my face. I drew it into my mouth only to taste his salty liquid mixed with my own juices. This new flavour caused me to whimper as it ignited the fire in my stomach. He thrust into my mouth matching Carlisle's rhythm as he pumped into my tight centre. The fire burned deeper and hotter than the first time. I couldn't take it any longer the pleasure was overwhelming. My inner muscles clamped down around Carlisle's manhood milking him causing him to spill his seed into my hot furnace. The ride of ecstasy caused me to release a loud groan whilst still sucking Jasper's pulsating arousal. I lifted my hand to cup his balls which in turn made Jasper growl as he came apart in my mouth filling it with his salty fluid. I swallowed it down before collapsing onto the bed with Jasper and Carlisle joining me either side. Who would have thought that I would have had sex with my boyfriend's father and brother? Or that we would have had a threesome? Come to think of it, I'm surprised I've had sex with a vampire. Edward is so against. He doesn't want to have sex with me while I'm human, but he doesn't want to change me into a vampire. So basically he just doesn't want to. I curled into Carlisle's side resting my head on his shoulder intertwine our right hands as I reached back to Jasper, who was spooning me, and intertwined our left hands. In that moment I was blissfully happy. Nothing could have spoiled it….

Until my brain kicked in. Oh my god. I just had sex with Carlisle and Jasper. They both have mates. What will Alice and Esme think to this? What will Edward think? My heartbeat increased alarmingly attracting the attention Jasper and Carlisle.

"What wrong, Bella?" Carlisle asked the concern evident in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Jasper queried, mirroring Carlisle's concern.

"You both have mates." I started, my voice carrying a few octaves higher than usual, "How can we have do that when you, Jasper, have Alice and you, Carlisle, have Esme? How could I do it when I have Edward?"

"Bella," Carlisle began, "How could Jasper and I simply not do anything? You were so mouth-watering. It was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up. We may love our wives but we are not mates. If anything I'm more attracted to you than Esme."

"I have to agree with Carlisle. I was drawn to you in a way I've never felt before; I want you for myself, more than I've ever wanted anything." I was shocked at both of their answers, but I couldn't say that I wasn't turned on by them. More turned on than Edward ever could have made me.

"So what does this mean then?" I asked, unable to turn back from this. Things would never be the same. Jasper was first to speak.

"I think we should break away and make our own coven. Just the three of us."

"Me too." agreed Carlisle.

"But what about this coven? It is the Cullen clan. There can't be two Cullen clans. And what about the others? We have broken apart this family."

"We will be the Swan Coven then." suggested Jasper. "As long as I'm with you Bella I don't care where we are or what we are called."

"The same goes for me Bella. I just want you. I have been in agony trying to stay away from you, but I will hide it no longer. You are mine."

"And mine." added Jasper.

"It sounds like we are all mates." I laughed. Carlisle's face spun to look at me.

"Perhaps we are. My world seems to revolve around you. And so does Jasper's. It would be rather rare for this to happen, but I suppose not entirely impossible." I smiled at this. Having two mates. At least I will never go unsatisfied.

"Fine, but I want one thing before we begin this new coven." They both sat up and stared down at me intently. Both looking like gods with their handsome faces inches from my own.

"Anything you want, Bella." said Jasper quickly.

"Whatever you desire, I will strive to give you." replied Carlisle, his years showing in his language and his faded English accent.

"I want to be changed. I want to be like you two. Then we can start our forever."

"Are you sure Bella?" asked Jasper.

"Once it's started, we can't stop it." injected Carlisle. Is it what I want? To spend eternity with these gorgeous men. Of course. I would be stupid if I didn't.

"I'm sure. I want you both… forever." they both smiled at me causing the heat to pool in between my legs. They must have smelt it because their smiles grew wider.

"Who do you want to do it ma'am?" inquired Jasper with his Southern accent causing my wetness to increase. Who did I want to do it? I couldn't choose.

"Both of you. Do it together. At the same time." They looked at each other before turning back to me.

"As you wish." replied Carlisle. They both leaned in and sank their teeth into both sides of my neck in the arch between my throat and shoulder. The burning felt hotter than I remember when James bit me. Perhaps because I have two vampires venom running through my veins. But the pain was too much to handle as I felt into the darkness to await my future with my two gods.

_Death is just life's next big adventure._

_**Well… What do you think? R&R please!**_


	2. IMPORTANT AN

After such amazing feedback I have decided to change this into a full story. I was going to leave it as a one-shot but you all seem to be really enjoying it so I have a few ideas of how this is going to work. I will be on holiday for the next three weeks so hopefully I will get a lot written for you guys. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

Scarlett O'Hara1992


	3. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, only the plot.**

**I don't really like Edward but needed to have his POV.**

Edward's POV

Alice's piercing scream interrupted my concentration. I tried to get a lock on her thoughts but it was as if she was blocking me. I left the dead mountain lion on the forest floor and took off in the direction of my adopted sister. In a matter of seconds I was in the presence of my family apart from Carlisle and Jasper. Alice was crumpled on the floor screeching. "What's going on?" I asked.

Esme was the first to respond, "We were just talking and then she dropped to the floor and started screaming. I don't know anything else other than that."

I crouched down next to Alice and put my arms around her. "Alice. What's going on?" Her screaming stopped and her eyes flew open.

She whispered the one word that made my heart pound, the one thing in the world that could revive my dead heart. "Bella." I took off at my fastest speed towards the house. I heard the footsteps of my family following me. After a few minutes the house came into view and if anything I pushed myself harder to try and get to my Bella faster. I burst through the front door and heard Bella's accelerated heartbeat coming from upstairs. I raced up the stairs and burst into the bathroom totally unprepared for the scene being played in front of my eyes. I saw my father figure and adopted brother crouched in front of the bath containing my beloved Bella.

"What the hell is going on? What did you do?" I could hear Bella's heart fighting against the venom that had been pumped into her body. "What have you done to my Bella?" Jasper and Carlisle both growled at me objectifying Bella. _What is going on? She is mine. They know this._ **Bella is mine not his!** I heard Jasper growl in his head. "What are you talking about Jasper? You have Alice. Bella is mine!"

"No Edward. Bella is mine. She is my mate and I have claimed her as my mate. So has Jasper. She belongs to us now." Carlisle interrupted.

"I don't understand. How can this be? You are both married, you can't just take my mate. She belongs to me."

"She isn't your mate!" snarled Jasper, "She's ours."

"But Jazz, what about me?" sobbed Alice, "What about us? You're my husband."

"I'm sorry Alice," Jasper's face showed the pain he felt from everyone in the room. "But she is my mate. You knew we weren't meant to be together forever."

"But I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too Alice but Bella is my mate, I can't abandon her. She is my life now." Jasper explained. _How could this happen? One minute I have Bella and I'm going to ask her to marry me and the next she is Carlisle's and Jasper's mate._

"Carlisle," one broken word that had everyone turning to look at a distraught Esme.

"I'm sorry Esme, but I need Bella. We've had a great marriage but it has come to an end. I think we should separate ourselves before we leave."

"Leave?" I barked. "What do you mean leave?"

"Jasper, Bella and I are starting our own coven." replied Carlisle.

"You're not taking my Bella! I'll rip you both to pieces!" I lunged for Carlisle wrapping my hand around his throat preparing to snap it when I heard a blood-curdling scream.

Bella's POV

The pain was unbelievable. The fire was burning hotter than ever. I felt it get hotter as it began to recede from my extremities. My insides felt like they were in an oven but my skin felt like I was in a freezer. It gradually concentrated on my heart as if trying to cook it. I felt my heart begin to give out. It refused to fight the venom any longer. I heard the last few struggling beats before it stopped. That was when I heard it. "You're not taking my Bella! I'll rip you both to pieces!" I screamed before jumping out of the bath and ripping Edward off Carlisle before throwing him into the opposite wall.

"Stay away from my mate!" I growled. I felt two pairs of arms grip me. I spun in them to see a concerned Carlisle and a proud Jasper. I gave them both a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing a robe to put around my dripping wet body that seemed to have been clothed in a black bikini.

"Get away from them Bella, they are trying to corrupt you."

"No they aren't!" I snarled, "They are my mates."

"No you are my mate!" Edward growled.

"No I'm not!" I screeched. Everyone looked at me with shock written all over their faces. Even Rosalie seemed to show a hint of fear. "Now listen all of you. As soon as Jasper and Carlisle are free we will be leaving. We have broken apart this coven and we feel that it is only right that we leave. We are sorry for all the hurt that has been caused but there is no going back we three need each other."

"I'll call J.J. Jenks and have him draw up the necessary papers." Jasper said before leaving the room.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted before running off after him.

"Carlisle," Rosalie whispered, "Have you thought this through? You are tearing apart the family that you built."

"I have never been more certain Rosalie. Bella is all I need in this world. I do apologise for all the pain that I have caused but this could not be helped. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"If this is what you really want, Carlisle, then I will support it. I cannot keep you from happiness. That is too cruel. I would very much like it if you would visit every now and then." Esme admitted. Carlisle left my side and wrapped his arms around his soon to be ex-wife.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it. We will move into another of the houses and then we can all rotate and maybe join up for a while in the future."

"We will leave so that you can pack. We will return in an hour. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, come." Esme turned and left the bathroom followed by Emmett and Rosalie, but Edward stood still like a statue. His gaze burnt my skin. He approached me and whispered in my ear so low that Carlisle couldn't hear.

"This isn't over. You will be mine." He spun on his heel and vanished from the room. Carlisle looked worried. I smiled trying to reassure him.

"Let's just get our stuff and go." I raced into my room shared with Edward and gutted my wardrobe, packing everything into cardboard boxes that had been placed in there by one of the others. I quickly dressed in some jeans, a light blue blouse and some converse before I collected my other possessions in the house. I quickly ran home and collected a few odd bits that I couldn't possibly leave behind before writing a note for Charlie explaining that I was leaving and that I would visit in the future. But of course that wouldn't be the case. I raced back to the Cullen's house and packed it into the boxes before finding the whole family in the dining room sat around the table. Jasper and Esme had wads of paper in front of them. "What's going on?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Divorce papers, Bella." replied Carlisle.

"Ah." I moved into the family room and stood looking out the front window. I saw a moving truck in the driveway.

"How does it feel to know that you have single-handedly torn apart this family?" I turned around to be faced with a very pissed off Rosalie.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Rosalie. I honestly didn't. But I will never regret it. I love Carlisle and Jasper, they are part of who I am and I will never give them up." Her face softened slightly.

"Are you ready?" I turned to see Jasper and Carlisle coming in from the hallway.

"Yeah my boxes are upstairs." Carlisle and Jasper moved as a blur as they raced back and forth up the stairs carrying my boxes out to the truck.

"Everything is packed." Jasper said as he returned to the family room.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." I said to the family as they stood looking at us. I moved first to Emmett. "I'm really going to miss you Emmett." I said as I pulled him in to a hug.

"You too, Bella. You will always be my little sister, even if you are shacking up with my dad," he laughed. Rosalie cried out and smacked him.

"Goodbye, Rosalie." She only nodded in response.

"Esme, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." She pulled me into a hug.

"No matter what you do you will always be my daughter." I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Alice…" She kept her eyes trained on the floor. "Alice?"

"Just don't Bella." Venom started to well in my eyes.

"Alice I know I've hurt you, but please don't end it like this. You're my best friend."

"We will get over this," she lifted her head and her teary eyes locked onto mine, "but not right now." I moved on to Edward. He smiled at me.

"I'll see you soon, Bella." I left Carlisle and Jasper to say their goodbyes and went and sat in Carlisle's Mercedes. He was driving the truck and Jasper was riding his motorbike. I got behind the wheel and waited for Carlisle to start out to that I could follow him to the new house. Carlisle set out down the driveway followed by Jasper and I brought up the rear. I saw the house begin to disappear in the rear-view mirror the silhouette of a man looming in the window.

**A/N: Well that is the second chapter. I'm not sure how I feel that went. What do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? I think I might have hurried it a bit but I really just want to get the three of them out there in the world on their own to start their new coven. R&R please =]**


	4. We Did Nothing Wrong

**Sorry it's been so long guys. I've been extremely busy and experienced the dreaded writers block.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

The ride to the new house was one filled with boredom but excitement as well. A new chapter of my life was starting and it was with my two mates that I would spend forever happy and content. I would never have imagined that my life would be so perfect. Yes Edward was supposed to be my mate and I was in love with him. Life with him would have been perfect I expect, but perhaps not happy. Something with Carlisle and Jasper just clicked. As if the three of us together made a whole. It never felt like that with Edward. In some ways I felt bad about what I did to him, but when I think about how he was acting when I left, it made me feel like he was up to something. I definitely knew that I'd not heard the last of him. I turned the radio on to drown out my thoughts and pass the time until we reached the house. _We did nothing_ wrong by Royal Bliss was playing. I couldn't help but sing along. "We danced along to the violence. Not scared of anyone. See, they won't complain. As long as we explain. Exactly what have we done. Whooa oooh. We did nothing wrong." My phone started to ring on the front seat. I looked over and saw that Carlisle was ringing me. I answered, "Hello my love. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ring and tell you that we will be arriving soon. And I love the fact that you believe we did nothing wrong." I had to smile at that.

"It's an amazing song. I had to sing along. Plus it is true. We did nothing wrong. We couldn't help what we did. It's nature's way of telling us that we weren't supposed to be with the ones we were with, we are supposed to be together. we may have been happy with them but we weren't as happy as we could be. As happy as we are going to be."

"You really think so?"

"As long as I am with you two I will be the happiest vampire in the world. I do have one question to ask though."

"Anything my darling.

"How come my transformation happened so fast?"

"My guess would be the fact that you had two vampires venom inside you so it sped up the process. Also the fact that your mates bit you it speeds it up as mates can't stand to see their mate in pain. So I'm guessing the combination of both provided you with a very fast change."

"Wow!"

"I know." He laughed. "Like I said, we will be arriving soon. I cannot wait to show you the house."

"How did you get us a house so quick?"

"Actually I didn't." He replied skeptically. _What has he been hiding from me?_ "It's a house that we've had for a while. I figured that we can stay there for a little while and then that will give us time to decide where we are going next."

"Oh. I suppose that would make sense. We did leave in quite a hurry."

"Ah. We are here. See you in a minute. I love you."

"Ok. I love you too." I put the phone down as we pulled off through some iron gates and down a very long driveway. At the end a modern looking mansion stood surrounded by pine trees and lake off to the side. Alaska sure was lovely this time of year. We all pulled up in front of the house and moved to stand in front of the front door. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's and Carlisle's waists as we stared up at the house. "Welcome to our new life." I kissed each of them on the cheek before Carlisle unlocked the door and showed us inside. They both gave me the grand tour of the house. I was most excited to see our bedroom. Jasper would use his room for his private time, Carlisle would use his study for his private time and I would have the spare room at the back of the house overlooking the amazing rose garden for my private time. The final door opened to the master bedroom containing a bed that would be plenty big enough for the three of us. When I had seen all of the house we began to move things into the house and unpack. When we had officially moved in I grabbed a book and lounged on the settee in the lounge, thinking about how much I loved Jasper and Carlisle and about how perfect my life was.

Third Person POV

_How dare that little tramp break up my family? _Thought the hooded figure casting a dark shadow through the trees as they looked through the night sky and spied Bella lounging on a sofa with a book. _That bitch will pay. I will make sure of that._

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2. I hope it was worth the wait. R&R please. Give me some ideas of what you would like to happen next.**


End file.
